I'm in Heaven
by Werewolf Marcy
Summary: Fred and Hermione One Shot. Fred helps Hermione out after Ron breaks her heart after the little Yule Ball incident. How much help will she get? Sorry. Really bad at summaries. And sorry for the title. I couldn't think of anything, but a line from a story. Anyways... Please Read and Review! Reviews please be nice. It's my first One Shot...


**Disclaimer: Fremione One shot! I don't own Harry Potter. P-L-E-A-S-E... E-N-J-O-Y!**

It was the Yule Ball. Fred was happy, but yet depressed. He wanted to badly to go with Hermione, but Ginny told him that Hermione was going with someone else. Although he wanted to go with Hermione, he decided to ask Angelina, but only as friends which she agreed to.

The reason he was happy was because he was with all his friends. He saw Percy a few times, but didn't mind that.

Fred was sitting at a table drinking some punch, a bit lonely.

"Come on, Mate. Just because you couldn't go with Granger, doesn't mean you can't ask her to dance" George said.

"Ya. Go find that bird and ask her to dance" Lee smiled.

"Thanks guys, but she's probably dancing with Krum..." Fred sighed.

"I doubt it. He's over there with one of his friends" Katie pointed to him.

"Go find Hermione, Fred. You deserve to be happy" Angelina rubbed his arm.

"Where's the Gryffindor courage?" George asked nudging Fred in the rib.

"Alright" Fred huffed and set out to find Hermione.

"Go get her, Weasley!" Fred heard Lee call at him.

With a smile on his face, he searched for the once bushy hair girl he fell in love with.

"Gin, have you seen Hermione?" Fred asked his little sister.

"The last time I saw her was when she was crying on a staircase. She didn't want me following" Ginny said.

"Merlin, thanks Ginny. Gotta go!" Fred said running to every staircase he knew of.

He wished he still had the Marauders' Map so he could find her. But what broke him from those thoughts was he heard tears and sniffing from outside.

As soon as he heard that, his heart stopped.

He didn't want to, but he looked to his side and saw a crying little Fourth Year named Hermione Jean Granger.

"Oh Godric tell me I'm dreaming" Fred said to himself.

Fred slowly sat next to Hermione and put his arm around her shoulder for support.

"Hermione?" Fred asked uncertainly.

"Fred? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

Fred looked at her face and saw the once happy sparkling eyes were full of pain and sadness.

"Hermione, tell me what happened" Fred hugged her.

Hermione explained everything that happened with Ron, but was still in tears.

Fred looked at the sad face and under her eyes, he could see the ruined makeup she had.

"Please don't cry, Hermione" Fred begged.

"What are you doing here, Fred? I expected you to be Ginny, but why you?" Hermione asked confused. "You don't care about me, well not all the time."

What Fred was hearing was making him go mental. _Don't care about me?_ What the hell has she been told? Fred loves her more than life itself.

"Hermione, I care about you more than anything. I truly do" Fred said with a bit of pain.

"Why do you, though? To you, I'm only Ron's second best friend with a fancy for books and with bushy hair" Hermione cried.

"Hermione, look at me" Fred moved her chin to make her look at her.

He searched for the shinning happy girl that made him look forward to seeing her after his classes. As he found the one little light spot, he smiled.

"Beautiful. You're beautiful, Hermione" Fred said softly.

As soon as she smiled, she couldn't help, but kiss him.

Shocked was what Fred was. The girl of his dreams was actually kissing him. Hermione Granger, the girl he fancied since forever was kissing him. Hermione Granger!

Fred forgot what happening for a second, and kissed Hermione back.

Fireworks were going off in Hermione's and Fred's head like the Fourth of July. Hearts were some shapes of the fireworks, but they didn't care about the fireworks. They felt like they were the only one's in the whole world right now.

Merlin please tell me I'm not dreaming, Fred begged to himself.

Hermione was the first to pull back, sooner than Fred hoped. But hell, he kissed the love of his life.

"Pinch me Hermione, I'm dreaming" Fred yelped letting his head fall back.

"If you're dreaming, then I guess we have the same dream" Hermione giggled, wiping some left behind tears.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that" Fred collapsed on stairs. "Finally!"

"What was that, your life goal?" Hermione teased.

"Yes!" Fred pointed at her making her laugh even more.

"I think I need that, Fred. Thanks" Hermione sighed sitting next to Fred.

"I wanted that. Ever since forever" Fred told her.

"You're an idiot" Hermione smiled leaning on his shoulder.

"Do you, by any chance, want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Fred asked shyly, but yet boldly.

"I'd love to" Hermione smiled.

"And now I feel like I'm in heaven" Fred said with his head back, once more. "Yes!"

"Looks like you've fancied me for a long time" Hermione giggled.

"Actually forever" Fred smiled and he put his arm around Hermione.

**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoyed my first one shot. I was bored, so I did this! Please Review for me!**


End file.
